A Change For The Better
by Le Dragoon
Summary: A Krillin and 18 get together story.
1. It Begins

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
She tucked her corn-silk hair behind her ear and leaned closer so that the autumn leaves brushed gently against her face. ~They all look so smug~ she thought as she peered at a group of people having a celebration at the Son house. The sight of them angered her and made her destructive instincts flare. All but the little bald one, for some reason the sight of him didn't make her feel so destructive. In fact seeing him gave her a sense of..peace. Suddenly the little man turned around and faced her direction. 18's eyes widened and she backed up against the trunk of the tree. She was sitting on one of the branches towards the top of the tree. She hoped she was high enough that he didn't see her. She closed her eyes tightly ~please don't let him see me, please.~ She opened her eyes and saw that he was facing the other direction once again. I should go. She very quickly dropped to the bottom of the tree and ran into the woods.  
  
She zipped through the trees quickly and gracefully and arrived at a little cabin. "Well?" Came a voice from inside. 17 walked up to the door with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Well what?" 18 sneered as she walked past him and into the cabin. "Honestly 18 it never ceases to amaze me how often you go to spy on them." 17 sat down at the table and continued with an amused tone, "I just don't understand why you must go there so often, Goku's dead and we haven't any use of those pathetic humans."  
  
18 sighed and sat down across from her brother and rested her chin on her hand, "I don't know 17, something draws me to them, I can't explain it."  
  
"Hmmm, thirst for destruction?"  
  
"I don't think so, killing humans doesn't quite hold the same thrill as it used to." She starts tracing invisible shapes on the wooden table.  
  
"I know it's sad really now I have so much extra time on my hands." 17 just shrugged and opened up a newspaper and read.  
  
"I think I'm just going to go lie down." She got up and headed upstairs. 17 just grunted and flipped the page.  
  
18 lie awake in bed staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't uncommon for her to have a hard time sleeping. As a matter of fact, she hadn't slept well at all in the last couple months, since the whole Cell fiasco. *sigh* ~I'm so bored, I can't sleep, I'm starving but I don't want to eat, I hate feeling this way, I don't have any reason to live. Well there's 17, I love him dearly but for some reason that's just not enough any more, what's happened to me?~ She turned to her side and closed her and slowly but surly fell asleep as a tear rolled down her cheek from the water collecting in her eyes.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	2. The Prince Attacks

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
"18!!! Get out of the house now!" 18 rolled over and herd the feint sound of her brothers voice.  
  
"What's the matter tin can, afraid to fight alone?"  
  
At this 18 shot out of bed and ran down the stairs and out side. Her suspicions were correct, the unmistakable prince of saiyans had so kindly paid them a visit.  
  
"Oh there you are android I was starting to wonder." Vegeta sneered as he turned his gaze toward 18.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" She spat  
  
"For you to stop spying on us tin can."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about I've seen you lurking around corners and hiding up in trees, well I've had enough! We're settling this right here right now."  
  
17 shot his sister a disappointed look then nodded. At this 18 charged at Vegeta straight on and head butted him in the gut just as 17 came from above kicked him in his side. Vegeta flew back a little then stopped in midair and smirked. "Oh you're going to have to do better than that androids." He quickly flew behind 17 and slammed his combined fists on the top of his head causing the cyborg to hit the ground hard. 18 flew up to him and started throwing punches and kicks at him but Vegeta blocked them all. Then the moment the opportunity came Vegeta put his hand up to her stomach and released a powerful ki blast sending 18 flying through several trees before hitting the ground. He was suddenly knocked forward and turned around to see 17 with one of his hands sticking out at shoulder level. 17 shot another ki blast at him but at this Vegeta quickly pulled his hands back and yelled "Final Flash" and released the blast. The blast went trough 17's attack and hit the ground in front of 17 causing a huge explosion.  
  
Vegeta waited for the dust to clear, floating in midair, and smirk when he saw his environment. 18 was laying at the trunk of a tree that she didn't quite get knocked through, and 17 was half buried in the ruble of the androids home. Vegeta floated downward and gently landed on the ground beside 18. He bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her shirt. "This is your end android" he put his hand up to her and began collecting a large amount of energy.  
  
"VEGETA STOP!!!!!" The energy in his hand disappeared and he looked to his right and saw a young boy and a little bald man run up to him.  
  
"Vegeta you have no right to do this." Gohan scolded as he pried 18 from Vegeta's fingers and set her down gently. "They haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG???" Vegeta repeated with an expression of utter disbelief on his face, "boy what's wrong with you, don't you remember the things they did before the Cell games. And that's beside the fact that they wanted Kakkarott dead and that female tin can has been spying on us for months probably waiting for the right moment to attack."  
  
"Oh my Vegeta I had no idea you cared for my father so." Gohan grinned and tried not to laugh.  
  
"What! I never said that! It's just that I. . . well if anyone defeats Kakkarott it should be me." He crossed his arms and gave Gohan a look of defiance.  
  
While the two of them were talking, Krillin had kneeled beside 18 and stroked her gently on the cheek. " Besides Vegeta I think they've changed now since Cell has been defeated."  
  
"Hmph. You're just sticking up for them because you're soft for the blonde one."  
  
Krillin blushed wildly and nervously put his hand on the back of his neck "No, no you have it all wrong, I just think they deserve a second chance, I mean c'mon they are finally free of any control Gero had over them. They haven't really done anything wrong to disturb the peace."  
  
"Whatever baldy" at this Vegeta floated up in the air, "Fine do whatever you want with them but I warn you, the moment one of them makes a false move, neither of you will be able to stop me from destroying them." Then he flew out of sight.  
  
"Krillin you have an extra room over at the Kame house right?" Gohan asked as he leaned over and picked up 18.  
  
"Yeah we've been using Lunch's room for guests for the past few years." Krillin walked over to the ruble and pulled 17 out and picked him up. He'd rather be carrying 18 but he didn't want to admit that to Gohan. The two of them flew up into the air and headed toward the Kame house. Krillin occasionally glanced over at 18, he knew she must be in pain, she was beaten pretty badly, Vegeta had become stronger since their last encounter.  
  
The two them landed on the beach of the Kame house and walked inside. They started walking up the stairs when they were stopped by a familiar voice. "Well now, what have we got here?" The old man shifted his sunglasses and looked at them holding two people whose faces he couldn't see but he assumed they were women. "Hey way to go guys, but Gohan don't you think you're a little young."  
  
Gohan gave him a puzzled look. Krillin turned around and laughed "No Roshi you've got it all wrong. Vegeta destroyed their house so the androids are going to be staying with us for a while. Roshi's eyes widened "WHAT THOSE ARE THE ANDROIDS, NO WAY, I FORBID IT!!!"  
  
"C'mon Roshi-sama, they've changed and besides the Son's don't have enough room at their house and there's no way Vegeta would allow them to stay at Capsule Corp. Hey it'll be alright I take full responsibility for their actions, ok?" Krillin swallowed, he had a feeling he would regret those words but he couldn't take them back now.  
  
Roshi stood there for a moment and then looked down at 18. "Well I guess it would be nice to have a woman in the house again. But Krillin they're your responsibility." He turned around and walked back into the living room.  
  
Krillin let out a sigh and they continued up the stairs and into the vacant room. Krillin set 17 down on the blankets that lay on the floor then set some down for 18.  
  
"I think I'll go get Bulma, she can probably make them feel better." Gohan said and headed for the door.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea I'll just stay here incase they wake up." Krillin watched Gohan leave then kneeled beside 18. She looked so peaceful, despite the cuts and bruises all over her body. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ~She's so beautiful.~ Suddenly an urge rushed over him that he couldn't resist. He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. She moved a little and Krillin jumped up and ran over to the door. ~Shit, o hell. What was I thinking. I wasn't thinking, she's gonna kill me.~ But to his relief she just rolled over and continued to sleep. ~I've got to be more careful, I had no right to do that.I.I just couldn't help myself.~  
  
To Krillin's relief Bulma and Gohan arrived a few minutes later, he didn't want to be alone with them, in case 18 woke up and realized what he had done. He knew this was probably impossible but he was scared despite that.  
  
"Alright people give me room." Bulma said as she buzzed around with her little medical kit, taking scans, injecting medicine, and wrapping bandages around them. Krillin and Gohan just stood against a wall and watched. Finally Bulma packed up all her supplies and walked up to the two of them. "Well that was fun I haven't played doctor in a while."  
  
Krillin raised a brow. "O.k. Well anyway are they ok?"  
  
"O, well android #18 wasn't hurt as bad, though she did have some head injuries, and android #17 has a broken leg." She sat and pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure how long it'll take them to heal, I'm not familiar with that part of their anatomy, but it shouldn't take too long, and in the mean time I'm sure you and Gohan can work on the repairs for their house. And I'm going to give Vegeta an earful when I get back home, he had no right to do this. So you going to give me a ride home?"  
  
"Hmm? O yeah sorry Bulma." Gohan picked her up then turned to Krillin. "Are you going to be ok watching them by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, if I need you I'll just call, ok?"  
  
"Ok well I'll stop by tomorrow if I can get out of my studying long enough."  
  
"Alright Gohan, thanks for everything."  
  
With that, Bulma and Gohan left. Krillin took another look at 18 and decided to go to bed. He went to his room, which happened to be right next to the one the androids were in, and crawled into bed.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	3. Krillin's Generosity

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
Krillin turned to his side and looked at his clock, he had been laying there restless for two hours. He couldn't stop thinking about 18. ~This is so stupid, I don't even know her that well. I.I'm just acting like this because she's so.so beautiful. Yeah she's beautiful alright. Those piercing ice blue eyes, and her beautiful hair that she gently tucks behind her delicate ears.~ He turned to his backside once more and hit himself in the head. ~Krillin you have to stop thinking like that. She doesn't like you that way just forget about it. She's way out of your league.~  
  
Just then he heard a loud thud coming from the other room. He jumped out of bed and ran into the room where the androids were supposed to be sleeping. When he opened the door he saw 18 still sleeping in the same spot as when he left but 17 was sprawled out on the ground only a few feet away from the door. 17 managed to sit up against a wall and he put his hands on his leg and let out a yell. Then he noticed Krillin and shot him a nasty look. "Where the hell are we, what have you done to us." He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.  
  
"Your at my house, you had an encounter with our, o so lovable prince of saiyans." Krillin said with an annoyed tone. "Anyway I'm sorry about that and me and some of my friends are going to help you rebuild so you don't have to worry about it, you two can just stay here and rel-"  
  
"LIKE HELL," 17 interrupted, " WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW." He attempted to stand up again but to no avail. "Argh.Damn it."  
  
"Hey just relax you're safe here. C'mon let me help you." He took a couple steps toward 17, and as he did 17 snapped at him "STAY AWAY FROM ME HUMAN."  
  
Krillin stopped in his tracks. He turned and walked out of the room. 17 looked at the doorway stunned, ~he actually left?~  
  
But he was proven wrong when a couple minutes later Krillin came back with two trays of food. He set one down by 18 then by 17. "You should eat, and so should she, you should try to wake her up" then he walked out of the room again and back into his own. He laid back down and managed to fall asleep.  
  
Krillin awoke the next morning to the sun shining through his window. He slowly got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got dressed and went over to the bedroom next to his. He walked into see 17 still leaning up against the wall, sleeping. Then he smiled when he saw the empty tray next to him. He picked it up and walked over to 18. The tray by her was still full, he looked down at her and wondered if she had woken up at all. "18, hey wake up"  
  
"You stay away from her!"  
  
Krillin jumped and looked over to see 17 glaring at him.  
  
"Hey, I told you I just want to help you guys."  
  
"And I told you we don't need your help."  
  
"No of course you don't, but I think it would make things easier."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about human."  
  
"Look you guys just stay here for a couple of weeks, ok? We'll get your cabin fixed and you two can just stay here and do as you please."  
  
17 thought about this for a moment. "Fine but only because we've no place else to go, and you better not get on my nerves you little runt."  
  
"Ok, ok deal." Krillin gazed back down at 18. "I think she's worse than Bulma had told me."  
  
"No" 17 sneered "She's just stubborn." He took the shoe off of his unbroken foot and threw it at her.  
  
"OW" 18 sat up and rubbed her head, "17 how many times have I told you not to wake me up like." her eyes widened and she looked around until her gaze met with Krillin's. "WHA!" she jumps back at the sight of him, "What the hell is going on here?" she asked with a puzzled expression as she turned back to her brother. They heard a knock at the door downstairs. Krillin got up to go check it "I'll be right back, I think you should talk to her about my offer #17.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up" said Krillin as he answered the door "nice to see a friendly face." He heard some cursing coming from upstairs.  
  
"I hope everything went well." Came a voice behind Gohan. Bulma walked up to them and smiled.  
  
"Well." they hear something that distinctively sounded like glass breaking, "As well as can be expected I suppose."  
  
"Well I have something for #17."  
  
"O, yeah where are my manners, please come in."  
  
The three of them headed upstairs and into the androids room. 18 was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and the bandage, once wrapped around her head, was laying on the floor at her feet. Bulma walked up to 17 and took out a capsule. She pressed the button and a pair of crutches appeared in her hand. She leaned them against the wall next to 17 "Here I think these should suffice." 17 just grunted. Bulma gave him a look and then walked up to 18 "So how's your head, do you need some medicine?" Bulma reached her hand out to move the hair in front of 18's wound. 18 growled and slapped her hand away. Bulma's eyes widened and she walked towards the door. Before she left, she turns around and shoots them both a nasty look. "You two should be grateful for all the help Krillin is trying to give to you! And if it weren't for him and Gohan you probably would have been dead by now! I know you both are going through some hardships at the moment but that's no reason to be rude!" Then she walked out.  
  
"Hmph" 18 turned around and looked out the window.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you two?" Krillin asked. There was no answer. "Ok well me and Gohan are heading to the woods to start repairs in case you guys need anything." Still no reply.  
  
Krillin rubbed the back of his neck and walked out followed by Gohan.  
  
"You know it's better than not having a place to live and I'm in no condition to go anywhere. Besides the little runt is harmless." 17 looked at his sister. "Yeah whatever" she said after a couple of minutes.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok well we have the area all cleaned up, and we can start rebuilding tomorrow." Said a tired Krillin.  
  
"Ok Krillin well I better get home now, I have to study for a while."  
  
"Yeah I need to go home and take a shower, well see ya tomorrow kiddo." Then they both went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	4. The Incident

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
  
  
18 paced back and forth in the room. "18 stay still your driving me crazy." 17 complained. 18 stopped and looked down at her brother. "I'm bored."  
  
"Well go do something then."  
  
"Fine." She stood there for a moment then realized how dirty she was. "I guess I'll just go take a shower." And with that she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Roshi I'm back." Krillin said as he walked into the house. He didn't hear an answer, ~I bet he said the wrong thing to 18 and he's passed out somewhere.~ But then he walked into the living room and saw the old man with his face up to one of his "magazines" Krillin rolled his eyes and walked over to a closet. He took out a towel and headed toward the bathroom. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. 18 had just stepped out of the shower. "SORRY, SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" He hurled the towel at her and ran out like a madman. 18 stared at the doorway with a very confused look on her face. ~What's his problem?~ She shrugged and picked up the towel and dried off. She pulled her torn jeans back on and looked at her shirt in disgust. There was no way she was going to wear that. "Hmmm" she looked around and opened up the closet that was next to the shower. There were a few t-shirts, boxers and some dirty magazines in there. She picked up one of the shirts and put it on. ~It's a little tight but it'll have to make do.~ She looked back in the closet and picked up one of the magazines. She looked at it curiously, ~why is there a bunch of naked woman in here, this very unusual, I mean what's the point of this?~ She felt a little sick and put it back. But just as she was doing this Roshi came in. "Soooo" Roshi said with a smirk on his face, "Interested in that kind of stuff are we?" He walked up to her and grabbed her breast. 18's eyes widened and she smacked him so hard he flew through the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Krillin rushed over to Roshi, "I warned you not to mess with her" he scolded and picked Roshi up and set him down on the couch. Krillin looked at 18 and saw she was wearing one of his shirts. 18 walked up to him with her hands on her hips "What is it with you humans and women's bodies?" She narrowed his eyes on him. Krillin's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh it's jut that well men are attracted to women and well most men, see it's not all humans, it's just a lot of guys and well certain kinds of women but see their different and um." He laughed nervously. ~Why is she asking me this, does she really not know why? Duh Krillin she's been sheltered from the world for most of her life.~ 18 gave him a puzzled look, "Is that why you saved me? Cause you're attracted to females?"  
  
"Huh?! Well yeah, no, I mean not really it's just that...I don't know."  
  
18 kept her puzzled expression. "Well anyway." Krillin said nervously, trying to change the subject, "Um I guess you need some new clothes huh?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Well let me take a shower and I'll take you and 17 out to get some new clothes."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
".ok."  
  
Krillin was a little offended by her lack of appreciation but he understood why she acted like that. ~She's had a tough life, just give her time. ~  
  
About an hour later Krillin walked into the androids room, "Ready to go?"  
  
18 walked up to him "C'mon lets go."  
  
"What about 17."  
  
"He said he doesn't feel like coming."  
  
"Huh? Why not."  
  
"You'll see why." Came 17's voice from behind her, he hadn't moved from his spot against the wall, all day.  
  
"Uh you sure 17, it might be." but before Krillin could finish 18 shoved him out into the hallway.  
  
"Look he said he didn't want to go ok, don't question him." 18 scolded.  
  
Krillin swallowed. "Ok"  
  
"Good now lets go." 


	5. Blushing?

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
  
  
Krillin moaned, he'd been sitting outside the dressing room of a mall store for over three hours. ~I guess this is what 17 meant. Sigh, I suppose it could be worse, at least I'm with 18.~ 18 walked out in a tight red dress and turned around in front of the mirror. Krillin glanced up for a moment then looked back down. Then when he realized what she was wearing he shot his head up and looked at her. 18 glanced at him, "Are you well?"  
  
"Of course, I'm fine." Krillin replied, a bit confused.  
  
"Your blushing, I think you have a fever."  
  
Krillin's eyes widened and he stared back down at the ground as he felt his face getting hot.  
  
"Uh well, people don't just blush when they're feverish."  
  
"Oh?" 18 walked closer to him looking interested.  
  
"Yeah well, sometimes people blush when they are embarrassed or,..well.when they are attracted to someone and they see them um.well it's weird I don't know, people blush for all sorts of reasons."  
  
18 looked confused "So why were you?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it."  
  
"Tell me, NOW!" Her eyes narrow and a couple of people stare at her. Krillin shifted in his seat and looked back up at her, "It's just well I think you look.really beautiful in that dress." Her expression softened. "Really?"  
  
"Uh yeah well sure you're a beautiful girl and look good in anyth." he stopped himself before he could finish, ~o hell I can't believe I just said that, she's going to think you're an idiot.~  
  
18 just stood there for a moment, ~He thinks I'm beautiful?... Why does he make me feel so unusual, so, different, it's like he sees another side to me that no one else does. Why is this happening, I know I started out human, but am I capable of these kind of feelings. I think I care for this man. But I care for 17 as well, and never has being around him make me feel so strangely. Oh wake up 18, you can't get soft for these humans, stop being weak.~  
  
"Yeah ok, whatever." 18 turned and walked back into the dressing room. Krillin sighed ~Great, you're such a loser Krillin.~ A couple minutes later she walked back out with a pile of clothes. "Ready to check out?" Krillin asked as he stood up and cracked his back.  
  
"Yeah" The two of them walked up to the check out counter and Krillin paid for her clothes and helped carry a couple of her bags (she refused to let him carry them all). They walked into the food court "Hey do you want to get something to eat?" Krillin asked taking out his wallet. "I don't care." 18 sat at a table and set her bags down next to her. Krillin looked at her oddly ~ok.I guess that's a yes.~ So Krillin walked away and returned ten minutes later with a pizza. He set it down and sat opposite of 18. They both began eating and were silent for a couple minutes. 18 stopped and looked at Krillin for a long while before he even realized it. He looked back at her, "Is something wrong 18?"  
  
"Well yes, no not really.I don't know."  
  
~Huh? I've never heard 18 talk so strangely, is she nervous about something?!~ "What is it? You can tell me."  
  
18 responded in a much softer voice, "No Krillin, you're the one person I can't talk to about this." Krillin's eyes widened a little, ~what is she talking about? Certainly not what I'm thinking, is it?~ 18 sighed, "Lets just go back, I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Ok. Are you going to be alright."  
  
"I'll be fine just don't talk to me." And with that she picked up her bags and walked out of the mall, followed by a confused Krillin.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	6. 17's Decision

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
  
  
18 opened the door to her room, "Hey 17, I'm back."  
  
"So Krillin found out the horror's of shopping with you?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" She walked by him and messed up his hair.  
  
17 rolled his eyes and fixed his hair, then turned to 18 who was starring at herself in a mirror.  
  
"17? Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Huh? What's the matter with you 18?"  
  
"Just answer my question." She turned to him with an annoyed look about her.  
  
"Well I don't know, you're my sister I don't look at you that way. But that little human and the old man seem to think so. But then again that old man is.well he's different."  
  
18 blushed a little. "What makes you think that Krillin thinks I am?"  
  
"Oh 18 wake up and smell the pheromones. That little runt has been head over heels for you since the day, you kicked Vegeta's ass." 17 smirked as he thought of that.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
17 saw her blushing. "What's it matter to you? Oh don't tell me you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not capable of such things."  
  
"18, just don't let that human get to you."  
  
"Oh, 17 you're being paranoid." She walked over to her bed and laid down.  
  
17 grabbed the crutches, that Bulma had given to him earlier that day, and went over to his bed and laid down as well. "I'm not being paranoid 18, just be careful, I know how these humans can be."  
  
"17 you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well I worry about you, ok, you're my sister." With that he turned over and went to sleep.  
  
18 couldn't sleep, she turned over and stared at the door. ~It's nice to be certain that I have at least one person who cares about me. 18 he's the only person who cares about you, you need to get that into your head. Stop thinking about that little human. But.that's all I can think about.~ A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, ~18 you're becoming weak.~ She pulled the blanket up around her and eventually fell asleep.  
  
***** A couple days passed, Krillin and Gohan were nearly finished with the androids cabin. 17 was beginning too feel much better, and Krillin and 18 hadn't spoken a word to each other. *****  
  
18 stared out the window at Krillin. 17 glanced at her curiously then got his crutches and went over to the window beside her and looked down. All he saw was Krillin training. 18 looked at her brother, and saw the look on his face. "What?!"  
  
17 rolled his eyes, "Nothing." He had a feeling he would be leaving alone.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin was throwing punches and kicks at the air. He stopped when he heard the door open and close, then he turned to see 18 walking out. 18 walked up to him "Get ready for a real training session."  
  
Krillin smirked, he was tired of training alone, and that was the first time 18 had talked to him in days, so he didn't refuse.  
  
They began throwing punches and kicks at each other, and they both pretty much cancelled out each others attacks. Krillin was stronger then he was before the cell games (which is probably why he wasn't already unconscious) but he couldn't quite manage to land a blow. He also didn't fail to notice how close he was to 18, even though it was combat, she was touching him. Suddenly 18 found an opportunity, and she punched him hard in the gut. This stopped him from attacking. As he held his hand over his stomach 18 fired a ki blast at him and he hit the ground hard. She landed on the ground, and Krillin stood up and looked at her, a bit surprised. ~Wow she's being really serious.~ Before he could think 18 had tackled him and pined him to the ground. Krillin stared up at 18 and started to freak out. "C'mon you can get out of this can't you?" 18 looked down at him and smirked. Krillin couldn't think, she was on top of him and he was freaking out. "Why do you look so scared? C'mon baldy you can do better than this can't you?" That remark cleared Krillin's mind a little. He put his hands up to her shoulders and managed to push her over so that she was now on the ground. He grabbed her wrists and held them down. "You should have held my hands down." Krillin smirked. "Well I guess even I can make mistakes." 18 shrugged. "Well I think that was a good session, lets call it a day."  
  
Krillin didn't move, he barley heard her as he looked deeply into her eyes. 18 noticed this and she stared back at him. ~What is he doing? Why do I feel so strangely, I feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden, but I don't want him to leave. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do anymore.~ Tears began to roll down her face. Krillin's eyes widened and he got off of her and helped her sit up. "18 what's wrong."  
  
"I.I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Krillin didn't know what to do, he had never seen 18 like this. True he hadn't known her long, but he thought he knew her well enough. "18 please talk to me. You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Krillin." 18 managed to calm down enough to talk, after a couple of minutes, and she turned and looked at him. "I'm not myself anymore, I'm having these strange emotions that I can't explain and it always happens when I'm with you." Krillin's eyes widened ~could she possibly care for me the way I do her? I can understand her confusion if that's what it is. I know she's not used to most human emotions.~ "18." Krillin took her hand in his, "I'll help you through this, whatever it is." 18's heart raced at Krillin's touch, she felt the blood rush to her face. "Why, 18." He tilted his head to the side and smiled, "You're blushing."  
  
17 had been watching the whole time through the bedroom window. He saw 18 pull away from Krillin and walk back into the house. ~She's fallen. She let her human emotions get to her. I think it's best that we separate and I let her live her own life. She's finally free and should be here, where I know she'll be happy. That little human is what's been missing in her life.~  
  
18 walked in, eyes swollen, and she just laid down on her spot on the floor. "You care for him don't you 18? Don't lie to me, I can tell when you lie."  
  
18 had her back turned to him and made a sound that distinctively sounded like she was crying again. "I don't know 17, I think I do. He's broken whatever barrier I had up against human emotion and now I just feel so helpless and weak. I'm afraid 17." 17 slowly went over to her and sat down beside her. He pulled her hair back out of her face and she turned around and looked at him. "18, it's too late to turn back now, we started off as humans, but our humanity was stolen from us. Your regaining yours, this human means something to you. 18." he bent forward and kissed her on the forehead. "You're my sister and I love you. You mean worlds to me, and you're the only person I care about. That's why I think you should stay here instead of coming back with me."  
  
18's eyes widened "But."  
  
"No buts, tell you what. Stay here for a while, and if you're absolutely miserable and you truly believe you don't care for that human, then come back to me. Just promise you'll try, I want you to be happy." 18 had never seen her brother act so sincere, which made refusing him impossible, "Ok 17." And with that he got himself over to his bed and turned his back to her. 18 wondered what was going through his mind, but didn't dare to ask him. She wiped her eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	7. A New Life

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
"17 what are you doing?!"  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago." He grabbed Krillin and held him up in the air and charged a ki blast in his hand. "You belong to me 18, you're mine."  
  
"No Krillin!"  
  
"18? 18? It's ok I'm right here."  
  
"Krillin what are you talking about?"  
  
"18 wake up!"  
  
18 sat up quickly, sweat beading off her face, she looked around, the window showed a darkened sky with brightly shining stars. She turned her gaze to Krillin, who was looking at her with concerned eyes. "Just leave me alone, I just fell asleep."  
  
"No 18, you've been sleeping all day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's understandable you're going through a lot, you must be exhausted. I talked to 17, we finished the house.He's gone 18." Krillin handed her a note and she read it.  
  
My beloved sister  
  
I bid thee farewell. Please try to live a happy full life, and don't try to come visit me, your new life should be one without past burden's. Just remember what we talked about last night, I do care for you, and I feel this is for the best.  
  
18 clenched the note tightly in her fist. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I tried, but 17 wouldn't let me."  
  
18 sat silent for a moment, as she stared into Krillin's eyes. Then she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Krillin stiffened for a moment then put his arms around her. He felt her warm tears on his shoulder. "I feel like my life is falling apart, I don't know what to do."  
  
Krillin ran his fingers through her hair "I know 18, I know. Just let it all out." They just sat there in silence for hours.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
She was very quiet for the next week, she didn't stay in her room as often however, and she ate occasionally. Krillin decided not to push her, and that she would come around in time.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Roshi, 18, and Krillin were all sitting at the table, eating dinner. They had been eating in silence for some time now. Roshi looked from 18 to Krillin. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Roshi put his fork down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well!" Roshi began at a pathetic attempt to start a conversation, "When are you two kids planning on getting hitched?"  
  
Krillin spit out his food. "Roshi-sama you've got it all wrong!!!"  
  
"Oh, do I? My mistake." Roshi smirked and walked out of the room.  
  
Krillin glanced at 18. She didn't seem to be paying attention, she looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open. He had to make sure that she didn't hear though.  
  
"18?" he set his chair down in front of her and sat down. "Don't pay attention to him, he's just an old."  
  
"Hmm did you say something?"  
  
"You didn't hear what Roshi said?"  
  
"Oh, no, what did he say."  
  
"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok." She picked up her fork and started poking at her food. Krillin grabbed her free hand and held it. "18, you can't go on living like this."  
  
She dropped the fork and looked at him with sad eyes. "Well if I can't go on like this, maybe I just shouldn't go on."  
  
Krillin's eyes widened "Don't say that. 18 you have a life now, you need to live it."  
  
"I don't know how, I'm so confused."  
  
"I know 18." He grabbed her other hand, "But I'm here for you, I always will be."  
  
Their faces were almost touching and Krillin was looking deep into her eyes, she looked so sad. ~And yet she looks so beautiful.~ He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She pulled away from him and blinked.  
  
Krillin panicked, ~o great what did you do that for, geez can't you keep your head straight?~ "18 I'm sorry I didn't." But he was interrupted by 18's lips touching his once again. They parted and Krillin leaned back. He had a shocked look upon his face. 18 smiled for the first time in over a week. "You're right, I need to live my life, that's what 17 wanted."  
  
*****  
  
"Morning sunshine." 18 Opened an eye and saw Krillin setting down a tray of food in front of the couch. She looked around for a minute confused about where she was. It became clear, she had fallen asleep in Krillin's arms the night before, they were sitting on the couch watching TV. She kissed him last night. And she liked it. "C'mon sleepy head get up, I made you breakfast." Krillin smiled brightly.  
  
~Oh, god it's to early for him to be acting so cheery.~ She moaned then pulled up the blanket that he placed on her last night, and turned over.  
  
Krillin put his hands on his hips. "Geez 18 it's already 11:00, are you really that tired." She didn't move. Krillin pulled the blanket off of her and she scrunched up. "Damn it!" He pulled the curtains back and let the sun shine through. 18 turned around with squinted eyes and gave him a nasty look. "Fine 18, sleep, but I should warn you Roshi's been watching you for the past half hour." 18 sat up and looked at the old man and made a face. "What are you looking at?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He whistled and walked out of the room. 18 rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and ate. When she finished, Krillin took up the tray and walked toward the kitchen. "Oh Krillin!"  
  
He turned around, "Yes."  
  
18 put a hand up to her head and made a face, which made her look like she was searching for something. "Oh yeah! Thanks."  
  
Krillin smiled, "No problem."  
  
18 walked into the kitchen, where she saw Krillin washing dishes. She jumped as she heard a ringing noise at her side. "What the hell?!"  
  
Krillin laughed "It's just the video phone, could you answer it please."  
  
18 gave him a nasty look for laughing at her. She turned to her right and pressed the power button on the device. The screen flashed and she saw a cheery looking woman with her raven black hair tied up in a bun. "Oh, hello?" the woman looked a little confused, "May I speak to Krillin please?"  
  
"Krillin's a bit busy at the moment, can I take a message?" She was trying to remember to mind her manners, though she wasn't used to it. "Ok, well then could you please tell him that we're having a birthday party for Gohan on Thursday."  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Oh, and I don't mean to sound rude, but may I ask who you are?"  
  
18 bit her lip, this must have been Gohan's mother, which means she's Goku's wife. She didn't think she would take too kindly to the woman that was once set out to destroy her husband.  
  
"I'm uh, a guest."  
  
"18 who is it?" Krillin shouted from the kitchen, as he finished washing the last plate and was drying off his hands. 18 froze.  
  
"What?! YOU'RE ANDROID #18?!!!." Chichi's eyes widened.  
  
Krillin cringed, he recognized that voice, he walked up to 18 and looked at the screen, "Hey Chichi." Chichi's eye twitched. "Hey mom." Gohan walked up to his mother, "Are they coming, oh hey 18 how's it going?"  
  
18 waved slightly. "Hey kiddo."  
  
"Hey 18 are you and Krillin going to come to my party?"  
  
"Of course." Krillin said cheerfully.  
  
18 gave him a look then looked back at Chichi "I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"Aww come on 18, it'll be fun."  
  
"I.I'll think about it."  
  
Chichi just stood there and stared at 18. "Ok well hope to see you both there." Gohan smiled then looked up at his mom. She moved her hand up to the top of the screen and it suddenly went blank. "There's no way I'm going." 18 walked back over to the couch and sat down."  
  
"C'mon 18" Krillin sat beside her, "It'll be fun, besides you need to get out and make some new friends."  
  
18 turned to him and frowned "Oh great place to make friends, at the birthday party of the son of Goku whom I tried to kill, and all his friends and family will be there."  
  
"18, if it makes you feel any better, Vegeta has tried to kill most of us at one time, or another. And now he's married to one of them and the rest of us, well. we tolerate him. But you're a much different person then him, personality wise. I'm sure they'll grow to love you."  
  
18 snorted "Why can't I just stay here. Why do I need friends, aren't you enough?"  
  
Krillin blushed and placed a hand on her knee. 18 flinched and moved further away from him. He was a little confused, he thought she was comfortable around him. ~Maybe I'm pushing her too fast.~ "Ok 18, I'm not going to force you to go, but I am going. Gohan's going to be a little upset. He seems to think of you as his new friend." 18 let out a sigh of relief, then a thought came to her mind, "You're going to leave me here alone with," they could hear Roshi giggling in the other room, and 18 rolled her eyes, "fine I'll go." Krillin smiled. "And Krillin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry about, you know, I'm just a little, well I'm not used to."  
  
Krillin put a hand up "It's ok 18, I understand, I'm the one that should be apologizing." 18 grabbed his hand and brushed her lips against it gently, "Just be patient with me." With that she got up and went to her room.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	8. Party Time

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
  
  
18 was pacing around her room. Krillin pulled a pair of jeans and a nice white blouse out of 18's closet, "Just wear this."  
  
"No, no too plain." She muttered while walking up to her closet and pulling a bunch of things out and throwing them on the ground behind her. "18, honestly, this is perfect, it's just a little boy's birthday party."  
  
She glanced at the clothes in his hands. "I suppose so." She took the outfit and Krillin walked out of the room to give her some privacy. She came out ten minutes later, pulling a comb through her hair. "Krillin, I don't know why I'm so nervous. She threw the comb behind her in to the room and shut the door.  
  
"It's ok to be nervous, you're not used to being around people whom your not trying to terrorize." 18's eyes narrowed as Krillin made a pathetic attempt at a joke. They walked up to the door and Krillin picked up a colorful package that was in front of it. "What's that." She arched her eyebrow.  
  
"It's a present.uh it's tradition to give people gifts on their birthdays, especially children."  
  
They walked outside and flew up into the air. Krillin kept looking at 18's troubled face, "Hey it's ok, you'll be fine."  
  
She glanced at him, "Hm? Oh yeah I know."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No I'm fine." She sped up so that he wouldn't ask her anymore questions, ~what's the big deal about celebrating the day you were born, I don't know when I was born, and it really doesn't matter. then why does it suddenly seem like it's important?~  
  
Krillin had a feeling he knew what was going on in her head. After a couple of minutes Krillin landed next to the tree where 18 had spent so much time watching all of them. 18 landed next to him. "Their house is just over there, we could have just flown a couple seconds longer." She looked up at the tree behind him, she suddenly got the feeling he knew she was there that day. "Guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought if two of you saw me."  
  
"Well, I only noticed you that one time. 18, I want you to know you can go back now, I'm not going to stop you."  
  
18 shook her head. "They're a part of your life. I." She turned and looked at the people gathering only a few yards away. She pulled him behind the tree, "I want to be part of your life too, which means I have to do this.no matter how difficult."  
  
"18." Krillin smiled and grabbed her hand, and was happy when she didn't pull away, "Trust me, you're a huge part of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
She smiled slightly, "I'm glad to hear that Krillin. Maybe we should go ahead and go over to the"  
  
"I love you" He blurted out before she could finish. 18 swallowed and stared at him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it's just well. that's the way I feel. You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know." His cheeks turned red and he let go of her hand. "C'mon lets go." ~I know I probably scared her, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer.~ She grabbed his hand, pulled him close, and kissed him. They parted and Krillin just stared. 18 blushed, "C'mon lets go," she mocked. She walked around him and started toward the Son house. Krillin blinked, then scurried over to her side. They walked up to everyone, as all eyes narrowed on the two of them. 18's happy expression had faded and Krillin looked quite nervous. "Hey guys what's up." He walked over to Gohan and handed him the package he was carrying. "Happy birthday kid."  
  
"Thanks Krillin." Gohan was the only person still smiling.  
  
Vegeta, Chichi, Piccolo, and Yamcha weren't pleased to see the android. Bulma was trying to keep Vegeta calm, while holding, a crying, Trunks. After a moment they stopped staring and went back to what they were doing. Bulma walked up to them and smiled. "Hey guys, how are you doing."  
  
"Oh, pretty good." Krillin answered. He looked up at 18, ~she must be miserable.~ 18 didn't answer, Krillin was right, she felt awful.  
  
"I'm glad that you came 18." Bulma flashed her a smile.  
  
18 glanced at her, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, well I figured you wouldn't cause, well you know. And besides it's nice to have a gal pal that isn't suffering from severe mood swings." She tilted her head toward Chichi. "I know pregnancy does that to you but.that woman is just.well she's a lunatic to put it nicely. *Sigh* Well she only has about 7 an a half months to go." Bulma said, trying to convince herself that it was a good thing.  
  
"Gal pal?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah of course, any friend of Krillin's is a friend of mine."  
  
Krillin gave a sigh of relief, he could always count on Bulma.  
  
18 looked down at Trunks. "Is that your son?"  
  
"Oh, yes this is Trunks, here go ahead and hold him."  
  
"No really that's not neces-"  
  
Bulma put Trunks in 18's arms before she could finish. 18 looked down at the infant. She suddenly felt a strange sensation. She felt warm and happy, kind of the way she felt around Krillin, but this was different.  
  
"So um, how exactly do you get one of these things?"  
  
Bulma had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh, and Krillin's eyes widened. Bulma put her arm around 18's shoulders and lead her away from everyone else. Krillin was glad she was going to tell her. He didn't think he'd be able to. Piccolo and Yamcha took this opportunity to pull Krillin aside. "Krillin what do you think you're doing?" Yamcha began.  
  
Krillin had a feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation. "I don't know what you mean. 18's not our enemy."  
  
"Ha!" Chichi had over heard that and walked up to the three of them. "Krillin you've got to be kidding. Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"Yes I do Chichi! But she's changed, she's not like that anymore."  
  
"Oh Krillin don't be so"  
  
"No Chichi let me finish." Krillin said in an angered tone.  
  
The group looked at him, all a little surprised. He had actually talked back to Chichi.  
  
"Look 18's discovering her human emotions. She changed a lot in the last couple weeks. I'll admit she still has a long way to go, but she's trying. This is all very hard for her. She came here to try to befriend all of you, and all you can do is speak badly of her. You're not even giving her a chance."  
  
"You're such a softy, midget." Vegeta had come close enough to hear what he had said.  
  
"Oh, shut up you!" Chichi yelled.  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched and he walked away muttering something about never dealing with mood swings again.  
  
Chichi turned back to Krillin, "Maybe you're right, we haven't given her a chance, I just hope you're right about her.  
  
Krillin looked up at Yamcha and Piccolo. Yamcha smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right, I could never stay angry at that pretty face." Krillin's eyes narrowed. Yamcha laughed nervously "WHAT!? It's not like she's your girlfriend."  
  
"...."  
  
"Is she?!"  
  
"....So what about you Piccolo? Willing to give her a chance?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged, "She's a fellow warrior."  
  
Krillin took that as a yes. Yamcha was hopping up and down.  
  
"Is she, is she, is she?"  
  
"C'mon lets go get some chow." Krillin walked over to a table filled with food, Chichi and Piccolo followed him, leaving Yamcha behind with a blank look on his face.  
  
Krillin grabbed some food and would have asked 18 if she wanted anything but she was still talking to Bulma.  
  
After about twenty minutes Bulma and 18 walked back over to the others. 18 shook her head and gave Krillin an odd look.  
  
Krillin freaked out a little, "Bulma what did you tell her?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Pretty much everything she absolutely needs to know."  
  
"You know Krillin, Bulma's better at explaining this stuff than you are."  
  
Krillin smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well she's a woman and well."  
  
"Get your hands off my son!" Vegeta walked up to them and grabbed Trunks from 18's arms.  
  
"Oh, so NOW he's your son. 18 where have you been all this time that Trunks was just ((that Woman's child))." Bulma spoke with an aggravated tone.  
  
"Shut up woman."  
  
"No, why don't you shut up, you egotistical jackass." 18 put her hands on her hips and glared at the enraged saiyan prince.  
  
Vegeta shoved Trunks into Bulma's arms and got up into 18's face.  
  
"Look tin can, I kicked your ass once, I'll do it again."  
  
"And If I remember correctly, I've kicked your ass, as well."  
  
Yamcha could be heard in the background, "Ooo I like her," he said to Piccolo, who surprisingly gave a feint smile and Chichi started laughing. 18 smirked, and Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"ALRIGHT ANDROID, YOU AND ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"I don't think so," Bulma said, she winked at 18 and pulled on Vegeta's arm, "It's been a lovely party Chichi, thanks for having us over, but we really must be going. Happy birthday Gohan."  
  
"Bye Bulma." Gohan didn't look up from his new remote controlled race car that the Briefs had given to him.  
  
Vegeta growled and gave 18 one last look, "I'm waiting for you to show your true colors tin can, and when they day comes I'll be ready. You'll regret ever showing your face around here again." Bulma gave him a look and they got into the helicopter and left.  
  
18 took in a deep breath, she was furious. She hadn't felt this way in a while and it scared her a bit to know she was still capable of it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see an amused Namek, "You have courage 18, but you know he's stronger now and could have ripped you limb from limb."  
  
"Oh Piccolo, stop being so pessimistic. 18 I thought that was awesome the way you stood up to him, the rest of these muscle heads wouldn't have dared to." Chichi smiled.  
  
Piccolo glanced at her, "I'm going to let that one go."  
  
"Oh please, what would you do?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Mhm, that's what I thought."  
  
18 laughed, she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. She finally felt like she belonged.  
  
Krillin looked up at her a little surprised, he couldn't recall ever hearing her laugh before. Chichi smiled "Well 18, you, me and Bulma should get together sometime soon. I'm sure we have lots to teach you. It can't be easy trying to learn things from a man's perspective." Krillin blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma already gave me a little taste of some things that I'm still a bit ignorant to. I suppose I have some things to learn."  
  
Yamcha wrapped an arm around her, "Girl, I can teach you some things that Bulma and Chichi can't."  
  
"Huh? Really?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." He moved his hand down to her arm and rubbed it. Every one was looking at Yamcha in disbelief.  
  
"Tell me baby did it hurt?"  
  
18 looked at his hand and then at him, she had no idea what he was talking about. "Did what hurt?"  
  
"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven."  
  
"But I di-"  
  
"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE YAMCHA!" Chichi finally snapped out of her trance. "The poor thing has no idea what you're talking about, you're acting like a jackass." Yamcha stuck up his middle finger at her then looked back at 18. "Ok, let me put it to you like this. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
~Oh Bulma told me about this, he's asking me out on a date, he wants to start a different kind relationship besides friendship, like what Krillin and I, have.~  
  
18 took his hand off of her, the grabbed Krillin's, "I'm sorry, but I already have someone."  
  
Yamcha stepped back, "I knew it! Krillin you dog."  
  
Krillin's face turned bright red, "Really."  
  
18 smiled, "Of course, what did you think?"  
  
"I honestly didn't know what to think."  
  
"I know.and I know I'm not the easiest person to understand." Her heart began to race and she felt her legs weaken. She got down on her knees, which caused Krillin to have to look down to see her face. "18, are you ok, do you want to go sit down." She put her finger on his lips, "Please let me finish before I loose my nerve." Krillin nodded. "Krillin, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You helped me when I needed it the most." Krillin could feel her shaking and noticed her eyes start to water. "Really 18 you don't have to say anything else, I think I know what you"  
  
"I said let me finish!"  
  
Krillin shut his mouth.  
  
She took in a deep breath, "Krillin, I'm sorry I never said it before, for some reason I was afraid to, and even though I know we haven't known each other for long.Krillin.I love you." She put her hand around his neck and pulled him close to her and kissed him. They didn't stop until they heard sound come from someone. They had both completely forgotten about the world around them.  
  
The sound was coming from Chichi, she was crying. Piccolo glanced at her.  
  
"So.beautiful." she managed to get out in a high-pitched voice. She hugged onto Piccolo and cried on him. Piccolo rolled his eyes and patted her on the back "Uh. there, there, don't cry." He motioned for Yamcha and when he came he pried Chichi off of himself, and leaned her towards Yamcha, who put his arms around her and let her cry. Piccolo waved slightly at Krillin and 18 and walked away muttering something about hormones.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	9. Love Changes People

A Change for the Better  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
  
  
Krillin opened his eyes and looked around for 18. She had fallen asleep in his arms the night before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, was it all just a dream? He looked over at his calendar and saw the day with "Gohan's birthday" written on it, was crossed out. ~It must have been real, but where is 18? Did she run away!!??~  
  
He jumped out of bed and threw his house robe on. He looked in her room first , and when he saw she wasn't there, he ran downstairs. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her in the kitchen. ~Oh, she's just cooking........WHAT?!~  
  
"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO OPERATE PROPERLY!!!" 18 hit the stove with a frying pan, then threw out some food that was burned beyond recognition. While she was standing at the sink trying desperately to scrap the burnt food off of a pan, Krillin walked up behind her and put his arms around her.  
  
"AH! YOU OLD PERV! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU."She turned around and faced Krillin, "Oh, heh heh..Hey Krillin, sorry I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Oh good, I was getting worried." He joked.  
  
"Oh shut up." She went back to scrubbing the pan, "I'm just a little jumpy that's all."  
  
"Oh? Why? What are you so afraid of?"  
  
She stopped and faced him, "I.I don't know.what are you accusing me of? I never said I was afraid of anything."  
  
Krillin looked at her oddly, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes fine!"  
  
"Ok.Well why don't you let me take care of breakfast." He took out another pan and set it on the stove and began moving around the kitchen preparing the meal. 18 just stood there and watched him. After a while he finished and set the plates on the table, and they sat down and ate. The two of them ate in silence. Well Krillin was eating a little, 18 was just poking at her eggs. 18 looked up to see Krillin glancing at her, and she smiled. Then she pushed her chair back and stood up and walked over to Krillin's side. She got down on both of her knees so that she was almost at eye level with him, but a little shorter. She grabbed one of his hands, "Krillin you have made these last few days, the best of my life. I know I didn't act like it till last night, and I'm sorry for that. You have filled the emptiness that I have felt for so long and you mean more to me than anyone ever has. Well, that probably doesn't mean much coming from me, I don't really care for many people. But I just wanted to tell you that I always want to be here for you. Well I guess." she sat silent for a moment and looked as though she was deep in thought. "I.I want to be more than just. well I know we haven't been together that long, but I feel that we are meant to be tog."  
  
Krillin put his finger up to her lips and smiled. He got out of his chair and got down on one knee, "18 I know what you mean. And yes it does mean a lot to me. I also know that you have tried very hard to recover you're humanity, which means a lot to me as well. And I think I know what you're trying to say." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "18 will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was a simple gold ring, "I know it's a bit plain, but if I get more money in the next tournament I'll buy you a." 18 kissed him before he could finish. "I don't care If it's plain, it doesn't matter." She kissed him again. Krillin looked at her and smirked "Ok then I guess that's a yes." He took the ring and put it on her finger. 18 smiled, then realized something, "How did you know what size to get. and when did you get it for that matter."  
  
Krillin blushed "Uh.don't worry about that."  
  
"Bu."  
  
Krillin kissed her for a long time and she forgot to ask him again.  
  
*****  
  
"And do you." the priest shifted his glasses "#18?" 18 gave him a look.  
  
"Ah yes #18, do you take Krillin to be" The priest continued.  
  
*sniff* Bulma looked over at Vegeta. "Vegeta are you crying?!"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta rubbed his eyes, "Allergies."  
  
"Oh, yeah, must be them damn allergies." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Silence woma-"  
  
"Shhh" Chichi insisted as she tried to keep a newborn Goten from fidgeting too much. "It's Gohan's turn." Gohan handed Krillin a ring, which he put on 18's finger.  
  
"Chichi he's not saying anything, he's just giving Krillin the ring." Bulma hissed back at her.  
  
"So!"  
  
*sniff*  
  
Chichi turned her gaze "Piccolo are you crying?"  
  
Piccolo wiped his eyes with a tissue, "That's my boy, all grown up and being a ring bearer."  
  
Bulma made a face, "He's worse then Chichi."  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed his book. 18 bent down and kissed Krillin deeply.  
  
*sniff*  
  
"Not you too." Bulma said with an annoyed tone as she turned to Yamcha. "It's just."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She's sooo hot, and I think I could of *sniff*had a chance."  
  
Chichi smacked him in the back of the head, "Are you guys gonna act like men or what?"  
  
Gohan walked back over to his mother, "Hey guys." He loosened his bow tie. "Oh my baby I'm so proud of you." Chichi smiled.  
  
Suddenly Gohan caught a bouquet of flowers and looked back towards 18 who turned back to face the crowd. Chichi's eyes widened. "MY BABY'S GONNA GET MARRIED." She yelled as she jumped up out of her chair. Everyone stared at her, though she didn't seem to notice. 18 however just laughed which made Krillin smile. She felt so happy and full of life. She turned back to Krillin and winked. Krillin arched a brow then smirked. "I love you." "And I love you 18." The two of them ran out of the small chapel and flew up into the air towards the sunset.  
  
"OH MY BABY'S GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Chichi hugged a bewildered looking Gohan and began to cry.  
  
Bulma rubbed the side of her head, "And we thought it was the pregnancy."  
  
Piccolo joined in and hugged Gohan as well. Bulma just shook her head and stood up and walked out holding Trunks and dragging Vegeta.  
  
"Well you're going to have to deal with her Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta just snorted. "Oh? You really think she's changed?"  
  
"Oh wake up Vegeta she's been changing for almost a year. They're in love. Love can change people drastically."  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta's expression softened and he put an arm around her, "Love changes people."  
  
Bulma smiled and leaned closer to him until they got into the car and drove off.  
  
~The End~  
  
Thus concludes my first attempt at a romance story. I hope it wasn't too cheesy but hey if you've read all the way to the last chapter then it must have been ok. For more of my fanfiction go to http://www.geocities.com/cyborg_queen/Beyond_Blonde.html 


End file.
